Thicker Than Water
by Slower Than Stampeding Turtles
Summary: Victoria and James had a daughter, Addison. She finds out the Cullen family killed her dearest Mum & Dad; Now, she wants revenge. Will she be successful or get distracted along the way? AU. During Twilight & progresses through Breaking Dawn. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I KNOW I said, I would finish some other stories before updating others, but I COULDN'T HELP IT! I'M WEAK! & MY BRAIN JUST REALLY THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A GOOD STORY! SO HERE IT IS! :D**

*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•

**Victoria and James had a daughter, Addison Vanessa Monroe. She finds out the Cullens killed her dearest Mum & Dad; she wants revenge.**  
**Will she get distracted along the way? AU- During Twilight  
**

*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•

I was curling my wavy caramel colored hair, thinking of the fun day I would have with my Mummy and Daddy later. They're vampires, who had a  
halfbreed daughter a.k.a.; me. They fell in love when Mom was human, had sex when Mom was human, yada yada yada.

My hair is almost completely curled. I stopped and stared into the mirror. Dad used to have blue eyes when he was human, I do now too.  
Mom's hair used to be like mine, but when she turned it curled up and got darker. Their faces were both angular, yet soft. My mom could be  
the most amazing woman I'm the planet and my father the best one around. They always brought me a human to drink, the nicest smelling  
one in each city we go to.

As of now, we're in a dingy town called Forks, cause we really want to live in an eating utensil. Did you notice my SARCASM? Ugh.

Where are they? They should be here by now with Uncle Laurent. I huffed and hopped off of my chair. Did I mention I'm only nine years  
old? I look like a thirteen year old though, according to Dad.

I remember the day Mom panicked because I supposedly aged three years overnight.

***Four Years Ago Flashback***

Someone was shaking me awake. I could barely move, the pajamas I wore were so tight. I groaned and they seemed to just constrict me even more. I started to scare me, the shaking, the tightening. I screamed my girly scream and my eyes snapped open.

Mommy was standing right beside me, her cold hands on my shoulder,shaking me slightly. Her pretty face was panicked and she was  
frantically saying words to me which were too fast to understand..

I managed to breathe out, "Its so tight, Mo-om!"

Dad best into my hotel room with some scissors and cut open my pajamas. Momma quickly put his t shirt on me and talked to him faster  
than a motor.

"She grew so much, James! Addy will outgrow us within twenty years!"

Dad nodded and with a remorseful face said, "W-We could change her, if she wanted?"

Mom glared at him, "No! The pain was too much, I'd never want her to go through that, if I could I would take it for her!" she replied  
visciously .

"I know, babe. I know."

"Am I your baby, too daddy?" I asked, pouting.

They smiled at me and daddy said, "Always, Addison."

***End Flashback***

I sighed and fixed my dress. To many common folk in Forks, I probably looked like a crazy girl, wearing a light pink sundress and brown  
ballet flats. Suddenly there was loud knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

Uncle Laurent's voice greeted me, "It's me darling. Your parents wanted me to take you to Denali. They had a run in with a few bad  
people."

I opened the door and hugged him, "I don't wanna visit your girlfriend Uncle. Today was supposed to be our family fun day out!" I wailed.

"Sorry, but your Mom ordered me to and you know I can't say no to your mother."

It's true, not even sibling rivalry could reel them apart. Unlce Laurent was my Mommy's twin brother and they simply adored each other.

I grumbled under my breath and finally nodded, "Fine, let's go see Irina. For the what is it? Eighth time this month? Just ask her to  
marry you already, Uncle!"

He looked uncomfortable for a moment until I groaned, "Weeell?"

"Irina, doesn't like the way we drink blood, Addy. She wants us to become vegertarian, like her."

I frowned, "If she truly loves you, then shouldn't she accept the ways of your life and embrace your being? If it makes you happy? I say screw Irina!"

Unlce Laurent three his head back and laughed, "Oh I have!"

"I hear you and Dad say that a lot, but what does it mean?" I asked, confused out of my mind.

"Erm, that's a chat you father would LOVE to have with you!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"Getting more like your old man every day," he mutter and picked me up.

"What do you mean by that, Laurie?" and with that said, he took off running.

***Five Days Later***

I grew three inches and now look at least fifteen. Yay me, not. Apparently with new height my maturity levels change too. According to  
Uncle, I'm a moody brat.

At the moment, I am texting friend; Jane Volturi.

I soon got bored and went to go bother my Uncle and his beau, Irina- Bitch.

"Why hasn't my mother called, Laurent?" I asked. They haven't even sent us a text. We don't even know if they're in one piece.

"Tori wants us back over in Forks, so I'm guessing they are fine. Now Addison, leave Irina and I alone please." he muttered.

Irina smirked at me. I highly dislike her. I huffed ad went to look for Kate. I found the pretty blond shocking Tanya.

"What's up you guys?" I asked, my tone extremely bored and monotone.

Kate grinned at me, "Well, Tanya here borrowed my designer shirt, the new one, and went hunting. Since she's such a SLOPPY hunter, my shirt  
is mow ruined and she is paying the price. It cost me thirty eight dollars, so she's gettin' thirty eight minutes of torture! Wanna help?"

"Nah, what would I be able to do anyways? Turn her into a battery powered Barbie doll?" Lamest gift ever, I can control electricity and  
heat, since they are basically the same crap.

_Whoop-dee-fucking-doo!_

"Want to go shopping later then, Addy? You look a little down in the dumps, honey," Tanya asked, genuinley worried, she winced a few times  
during her sentence, though. See I preferred Tanya from Irina, she's much nicer and doesn't hog my uncle when I need him.

"Sure. I need new clothes that fit me and I feel dirty using Irina's clothes." I answered, grimacing while touching the ou of season blouse  
Irina let me borrow, wince she was the most petite of Denali girls.

Kate laughed and Tanya just smiled at me. We were in a comfortable silence for a while, Tanya occasionally  
groaning from pain until her torture ended.

"I miss my folks," I whispered. Tanya sat down next to me, sparkling from the sunset, Kate did the same.

"We know, sweet pea." Kate mumbled, giving me a sideways hug, I squinted away from her diamond-like quality skin.

In reality, I'm only an nine year old who's ever been away from her mom and dad for only a few hours. It's never been this long, almost  
four days!

We stayed like that until the next morning. I had fallen asleep on Kate's shoulder.

***Two Months Later***

_When are you gonna visit, Addyyyy? D: _

I smiled at Jane's text and replied; _As soon as possible. Serioouslyy, dudeee it's like my parents forgott about mee! No calls or anything! & I am SO over the Denali house! Stupid Irina, ughhh! o':_

My birthday wasn't to far from now, it was on June 13... Today's June 8. I sighed and crushed my eyes, willing the tears not to fall from them.

I've grown, look at least sixteen now; according to Tanya. Carmen and Elezear have been really nice to me, acting like grandparents. I've even taken up their diet, as of late.

Animal blood tastes just about the same as human blood, it was like eating sugarless lollipops instead of the one's with.

My iPhone buzzed in the back pocket of my skinny jeans.

_Well, why don't you just go over there now? I'll get to see you! Aro told me, Alec, Demetri and Felix to go some place called FORKS, WA. Dude, whoever named that town must've had a fork-obsession 'cause that shit is seriously creepy._

I laughed out loud, she was right; _Sure, I'll just sneak away from here. I'm in Washington actually. The Denali's house burned down in Alaska when Irini TRIED to make me something to eat._

A few seconds later and this is what she replied; _Totallly, oooh! Your gonna disobey your famil-iaaa just to see me!... Or Alec? Hmmm? LOL, Jkayyy. See you in Forkss. :/ I gotta go, buh-byeeeee((((:_

My fingers brushed the screen delicately and replied; _Yeah me too, gotta make a plan... mwuahaha. Byeeee :D_

As soon as that message was sent, I grabbed one of Irina's _cute_ duffle bags and threw my stuff in there which were; clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush, 2 pairs of shoes, lotion, a hair brush and deodorant.

I jumped out of the hotel window, braced myself for impact and took off running towards Forks, to find out exactly WHY my parents haven't come back for me. I may not like the answer, but I have to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm happy that a few of you guys subscribed to this story already, on it's first - second week :D I think it was about sixteen? people who found this interesting.! Which is pretty good in my book, so thank you tons! ****Oh, umm well in the summary Addison is eventually going to be 'distracted'... but by who?**** I haven't decided yet.  
**

*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•

**Maybe a wolf? Or Riley! Maybe she and Alec get together?**** Bella dies and Addison loves Edward forever? Mmm...nopee; I have something planned for Addison & Renesmee *smirks evilly at the Cullen spawn* Please message me or review what you would like & do NOT steal the idea for this story, unless you ask please! It literally gives me such an annoyance that ughhh.**

**Picture of Addison will be up, very soon!(:  
**

*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•*=•

_Quick Note_: The wolves have already phased, since the Cullens have been in Forks for 4 years already, ALL of the one's who will phase, _have_ (Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Collin & Brady). Jacob & Bella are barely starting to get together as friends.

**Addison P.O.V.**

I could very well be in a forest somewhere in Forks, well I think I might. I didn't stay there for very long, for all I know, I could have gone the wrong way and ended up somewhere in Oregon... That is, until I caught whiff of my mother's lilac scent.

My feet automatically picked up pace. I sent my mother an excited text;

_Mummy, where are you? I'd love to see you soon, Lovee Addison.  
_

She didn't reply for maybe fifteen minutes. The whole time I waited, my spirit decreased. Shouldn't she have replied, at least given me a small _Love you, too_ would be nice!

I kicked a tree, and watched it fall from where I stood. Tears stung behind my eyelids. Didn't my parents want me anymore? Was I not enough for them? Did they have another child and didn't want me to interfere?

My phone buzzed and with shaky hands I touched the screen to see who sent me a message. It was her;

_Hi sweetie :) I'm still in Forks. Your uncle said that you weren't with him and Irina anymore, now WHERE ARE YOU? Your father and I are extremely worried! Your not in a BOY'S house are you? Daddy says 'hi' _

My anger flared, how come they reply NOW?

_Come get me, please! I'm in a forest somewhere. ubber lost /:_

I heard what sounded like horses thumping wildly in the emerald green of the forest. Horses don't live in forest, though... Do they? No, I doubt it.

Maybe, "OH EM GEE! BIGFOOT!" I whispered-yelled when a large reddish brown animal jumped in front of me. It had a snout and dark brown eyes, they were light kinda like maple syrup.

I reached my hands towards it. The animals snout came close to my pale fingers and sniffed it, once and twice. It leaned into my hand. I marveled at the silkiness of the animal's fur.

Maybe it wants to eat me? I doubt it could, Bigfoot here would have to die first 'cause I ain't dying anytime soon. He, well I'm _assuming_ it's a he, breathed in my scent again.

"Sniff her _one more time and die, _mutt." I heard my mother's sweet voice growl. I gasped and almost ran to her, but stopped when she signaled me to do so by putting her index finger up. I missed her dark jewel-like eyes, they seemed lighter than they usually did.

The _mutt_ growled at her and jumped in front of me, it soon dashed on after her. Of course, my mother had to run though, but not before discreetly blowing me a kiss.

"Stop!" I screamed. They didn't pay attention to me. I haven't had anything to drink or eat in my system for almost three days now, since I don't usually do that everyday. I felt so dizzy and nauseous, as I sank back into the tree I was leaning on.

As I curled myself into a fetal position, warm arms picked me up. Funny thing is, I have the highest temperature around; nothing feels warm to me anymore.

I snuggled into the warmth; it was a nice difference from the coldness of my family.

***A Few Hours Later***

The smell of freshly made biscuits woke me up. My stomach growled loudly and I sat up. No, this wasn't the hotel where I was staying with Tanya and Kate.

I'm in someone's home, its cute. The interior was small and yellow, there were pictures of a pretty woman with scars being held by a handsome guy with pounds of muscle on him, so much it looked unnatural.

The woman in the photos came into the room I was in, which was probably the living room. She smiled warmly at me, her eyes were guarded though.

"Hello, dear. I'm Emily. My fiance found you in the forest, what were you doing there, honey?" she asked, slightly put off.

I couldn't help myself and blurted, "What the hell happened to your face?" Immediately, I felt myself blush furiously.

At first she seemed shocked by my rudeness, "W-Well, I was mauled by a umm... Bear," she said, quietly.

"That sucks, did it hurt much? I would have _killed_ the thing if it ruined my face," I said, admiring the three long gashes on her face.

She laughed, "Thank God, your not saying _Oh I'm sorry that happened to you_!"

I ignored her answer and quickly added, "Did you steal your cousin's husband or something? When family betrays family, even if they don't mean to; their fates get traded. Your cousin was probably supposed to be the one with a ruined face," I mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

Her eyes became glossy and the muscly guy came running in, his nose flaring. I blinked at him and rolled my eyes, really no way people would just take me to their house, I gotta get out of here.

_Wake up from this nightmare, Addison_, I told myself.

"Sam," Emily whispered and hugged him tightly. His large arms wrapped themselves around her tiny form. She was shaking slightly, I could hear her sobbing with my vampire-like ears.

I looked away indifferently until the male yelled at me, "What did you do to her?" he asked, in a menacing voice.

"I told her the truth. HeeBeeGees!" I retorted, my tone defiant.

He glared at me and then another guy that almost looked like _Sam's_ brother came running in. He was cute, a small face and dark brown eyes.

"Collin, take her to Sue's place before I burst."

With eyebrows raised I glanced to this _Collin_, he probably couldn't run as fast as me, right? I only need to run into the forest and somewhere to Forks.

I groaned and hissed, "Where the fuck am I, you rapists!"

Collin laughed and gently grabbed my arm, "Your in La Push, baby!" he sang as he pulled me outside. It was bright outside, like in the morning except with gray clouds covering the sun.

"Let me go!" I wailed, and dug my boot clad feet into the ground. I sank into it and squeaked. I jumped on Collin's warm back and held on for dear life, surprisingly he took hold of my legs. "What is the dirt made of? How come it was swallowing me up?" I questioned, my breathing eratic.

He gave out a small _huh_ and then out loud spoke, "You've never been on the sand before?"

I shook my head, "Am I supposed to have?" I wondered.

"Well, yeah! No normal kid in the world has _never_been on sand, even if it was dry! Where are you from, stranger?"

"My names Addison and I'm from around everywhere," I said simply.

He stopped short and said, "So you've _been around_ with other guys then?"

I frowned, "Do my father and uncle count? I'm always with either them or my mom."

He laughed loudly and took me inside another house, this one was almost exactly from Sam and Emily's, almost. This one had a sky blue interior and almost no pictures, besides two of a small family. A father, a mother, a daughter and a son.

"Kid, how old are you?" he asked me, looking wickedly amused. My mother told me to never tell humans my real age and to estimate what age I looked like.

"How old do I look?" I replied, hoping he would answer his question for me.

A look of total concentraton was etched on his face and after a while he said, "Maybe seventeen?"

"I'm seventeen." I answered, willing him to believe me. I was looking around the house nervously, where did my mother run off to now? "Hey, um Collin?"

He looked at me, straight in the eyes as if trying to see something within them. I asked again, "Collin?"

"Oh sorry, what was your question?"

"I haven't asked anything yet, but here it is; Are there any giant wolves or bears around here? I saw one in the forest and it was chasing my m-," I almost said mom, but stopped myself, "it was chasing some girl."

His stance stiffened, we were in the kitchen of _Sue's_ home, sitting down. "What color was it?"

"It was kind of brown, but lighter and red. The color of a penny!" I exclaimed, happy that I could compare the animal's color to something.

Collin growled softly, if I were a complete human I would've thought he burped or something. I glanced at him awkwardly.

He growled like a cat. I told him so, too.

Loud footsteps and talking could be hear clearly from the front porch. I sent Collin a nervous smile, my heartrate got faster.

"D-Did you invite some friends over or what?" I laughed, uneasily looking at the nearest exit, which was a window on top of the sink.

Too late, maybe about six guys and a mean looking girl came into the small kitchen.

"Hey, Collin! Who's the new meat _this_ week?" asked a dark skinned, dark haired, dark eyed man. He looked _huge_, like almost _elephant huge_!  
"Shut the fuck up, Paul!" Collin sneered, looking a bit embarassed.

I raised my eyebrows at them all and slowly got up. "So, uhh Collin. I guess I'll see you around. It's really starting to feel like everyon's out to rape me today. First, some creepy ass trees, then Bigfoot opr Bigfoot's dog and then than Emma girl in the other house, _then_ her husband or boyfriend or whatever said he was about to burst so yeah. Bye!" I called and started making my way around the small house, but a warm hand grabbed my exposed arm.

Why did I wear a tank top today? Oh yeah, because I'm an idiot and lost my jacket to a tree.

My eyes widened, usually everyone was colder than me. Collin was the same temerature as me, was there something in the water of La Push that other's don't drink?

I looked up and came face-to-face with the girl. She was speculating my face, my clothes, my scent, my height probably anything you could think of, she inspected.

When she starting to looki inside my ear, I got mad. "What the hell? Am I some sort of _monkey_? Jeeze! Now listen here, lady; You will release my arm at once!"

I heard the mob of men watch my distress with this _person_. She sneered at me, shopwing perfectly white straight teeth.

Sneering right back at her, I jerked my arm away and walked out of the strange house. As I made my way to the sidewalk I heard her yell, "I'm Leah Clearwater!"

Rolling my eyes, I yelled back , "Addison Monroe!"

I was at some sort of crossroads, one sign said _Forks This Way!_ the other said _Green, Green Forest, This Way!_, I obviously took the one to Forks.

Catching a whiff of dad's pineapple scent, I ran at full speed towards it. Really, I'm as good a tracker as he is, in no time I got a glimpse of his blonde ponytail.

I squealed and ran behind himand jumped on his back, "Daddy!" Then I noticed something, this man's hair was light blonde, not dirty blonde. I felt my face get hot and quickly jumped off the poor man.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were my dad and yeah...you're _clearly_ not. So I will just get going and uhh, sorry again Mister!" I muttered, and finally looked up.

This guy was a vampire, no blood was pulsing throughout his body at all. His eyes were kind of yellow-orange, though. Maybe he was wearing really good contacts?

The man chuckled, "I'm Carlisle Cullen child. It is alright, apology accepted. Many people look the same from behind."

I nodded and said, "Thanks." before walking away stifly.

"Beauty of a vampire..." he mused silently. I smirked, yeah _vampire beauty_ right here! All thanks to my parents' awesome genes!

I texted my mom:

_So, I just met a guy named Carlisle CULLEN, Mum. He thought I was human, I am positive he thought I was human. Where are you guys! Come [pick me up at Forks Hospital pleeeaaaseeeee!((: _

She replied instantly:

_The vampire doctor? He USED to be nice to us, sweetie. He didn't hurt you did he? We can see you! :D_

True to her text, there they were. I screamed and ran to them. I oculdn't figure out who to hug first, my mom or my dad? I just let them both hug me. Group hug!  
Mom looked really happy and Dad looked a bit disappointed.

"You grew again! How much older are you now, hon?" he asked, when we finished hugging.

I shrugged, "Kate said I age at least eight years, Tanya said I got a foot and three inches taller. I'm 5'6'' now!" I beamed.

"Do you feel tired, or weak?"

I shook my head at my mother, "Nope, not at all. If anything, I feel_ way_ more enpowerd and refreshed. I barely have to sleep anymore."

"Lets not talk about this now, m'kay? What do you want to do, munchkin?" asked my father.

Touching my dirty clothes I mumbled sweetly, "Shopping?" I questioned, making a puppy-dog face at him.

Mom laughed and agreed, "Yeah, _shopping_, James?" she asked him in a baby voice.

Dad groaned and said, "You two are so lucky I love you more than my own life!" I giggled and grabbed both my parents' hand, it probably looked really weird to everyone else. I don't think I'll be able to call them _Mom_ and _Dad_ in public for long.

That made me sad, my parents looked to be in their mid twenties. Dad caught onto my mood and nudged my mom, she looked at me and asked, "You alright, honey?"

"Kinda, I'm getting older. Really, I'm going to have to start calling you guys by your first names pretty soon or people are going to think you guys got together at the age of _nine_!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

They laughed and shook their head, "We can just say your our foster child, or that your ous adopted daughter, Addison. Besides, since when do you care what people say about you?"

I glared at the ground, "Since Irina said my butt was the size of the sun!"

Mom growled, "I knew we shouldn't have let you stay with the Denali's! Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Elezear are so nice, but that _Irina_. Ugh! I'll kill her!"

Shaking my head I quickly said, "No, no, no! She for some strange reason makes Uncle Laurent _happy_." I shuddered, "How he likes her is _so_ not something I understand."

"How about a nice human, Addy. That should lighten up your mood," Dad said, enthusiastically.

I stopped short and shakily laughed, "Ahh, well, y-you see." Maybe if I answer really fast they won't noticed, "I-kinda-sorta-turned-into-a-vegetarian!"

"WHAT?" They both yelled. I shrinked under their gazes. My cheeks felt hot.

"Well, Irina said if I didn't, then Uncle Laurent wouldn't an that he wouldn't date her and that would mean he wouldn't be happy." I muttered.

Mom looked surprised to say the least, but pulled herself together, "Would you mind if Daddy and I _did_ drink from humans?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Maybe once in a while, I'll join yoiu guys. Animals are really hairy."

My dad growled, "I am going to _kill_ Irina."

"Yeah, I'll help you. She turned our daughter into a gult train!" Mom hissed and grabbed my hand again, "Do what you want, Addison. If you want to drink animals, you do it. If Irina just _tells_ you to if you don't want any, then kick her butt!"

Mom and Dad took me shopping, our day was fun, but they were really thirsty and we had to leave a little early. I couldn't resist and attacked a human myself and damn did it feel good!

**Now, please tell me _what_ distracts Addison, please! Bella is coming into the picture REAL soon, which mean James trying to kill her for his baby girl.(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thanks you guys(: I didn't think this story would get _any_ reviews or _any_ favorites/subscriptions/alerts!O: I haven't updated in _forever_, but here is a tiny chapter. Mostly a filler, but still an update:D**

* * *

Addison P.O.V. (I forgot how old she is, so she'll be twelve and acts/looks like seventeen year old)

"Mawwwwm!" I screamed, scared shitless. What the fuck was that nasty animal doing in my room! What the hell!

She ran into my tiffany blue, black and white room. My dad was right behind her, Uncle Laurent not far behind. Her hair was straight, it curled at the bottom and she was wearing sexy-red lingerie she and I bought at Victoria's Secret. My dad was, unfortunately, shirtless and was wearing black boxers. Uncle Laurent was in his pajamas.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked frantically searching me over.

I pointed at the fury animal on my laptop and screeched, "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it _now_!"

Dad started laughing and swiped it up in his pale hand, "A spider, Addy? A _tiny_ spider?"

Glaring at him, I replied, "Those things can eat _birds_! I saw it with Justine on the boring-ass discovery channel!"

Uncle Laurent narrowed his eyes at me, "Do not use fowl language, Missy! We raised you better than to be a potty-mouth."

I shrugged and said, "It's not like I'm going to be a _saint_ for the rest of my life, I mean _hell-oo_! All of the other kids at my school say things like this _all_ the time. Hell, even Joshua!"

Joshua is my boyfriend of almost three months now. He's funny, sweet and best of all, he's the quarterback of the football team. We go very well together because _I'm _the captain cheerleader. Dad hates that fact, but Joshua's hot.

"Break up with him, Addison!" Uncle Laurent growled.

I smirked at him and demanded, "Out of my room, all of you!"

"Honey, just please-"

"I said out, jeez! You all get like this whenever I mention Josh! Ugh, it gets tiring, you know! Addison _this,_ Joshua, Addison _that_ ,Joshua! Did my grandparents, may they rest in peace, ever tell you _Victoria_ break up with J_ames_!"

Mom was silent and lifted her hand up, I stared at it warily and screamed when it almost hit me in the face. I didn't flinch though, I wouldn't let her know that she was scaring the shit out of me.

"Victoria, c'mon babe, lets just," Dad looked at me sadly and sighed, "Go."

Uncle Laurent stared at me, as my parents filed out of my room. I raised my eyebrow, which I perfectly threaded myself, "What?" I groaned and fell onto my queen sized bed. Joshua's bed is a king... Hmm.

"What has gotten into you, Addison Vanessa Monroe?" he growled, his hand balled into tight fists.

I laughed and replied nonchalantly, "Puberty."

He made a face and then said, "I'm too thirsty right now that _you_ seem like the perfect prey... We _will_ continue this talk when I get back."

Wow, I barely noticed his eyes weren't _gold_ anymore, they were black. Why is he such an idiot? If he drank _humans _like Mom, Dad and me, he wouldn't need to hunt twice every two weeks.

"Bye!" I waved, waiting for him to leave.

Once I knew he was gone for sure, I left my robe fall from my body and I inspected my outfit in my floor-length mirror. I look gorgeous, as always, duh.

My reddish brown hair, which looked darker than it's usal caraml orange, was in tight curls going down to the top of my breasts. They were small, but what can you do about it?

The cute top I'm wearing makes them look bigger though. It was a a darkish purple and went very well agaisnt my lightly tanned skin tone. Usually a color like this would was me out, but this slightly v-necked tshirt didn't. It felt comfortable and flowy.

I'm borrowing my mom's purple heels in the same color and her grey purse. I'm wearing skinny jeans, of course, and they made my legs look longer, which is good because Joshua is almost three heads taller than me at 6'5''. He's a large man, mmm.

I almost ran out of the door, but remembered to wear the locket he gave me on Valentine's Day and the gold bangle Tanya bought for me last time I visited Denali.

Man, I miss Tanya and Kate... Even Irina, but only a little bit. She'd be useful right now to distract my uncle.

Grabbing my cell phone, I ran out of there. Hopefully I did it quietly, too. Mom and Dad's 'sex night' was today and I really hope they take long. I mean, at least I don't get to hear it now.

My cell phone buzzed in my purse and I quickly answered it, "Hello?"

"ADDISON!" My friend Frida screamed. Yes, her parents named her Frida, how unfortunate for her. Everyone, even me, teases her behind her back about having a unibrow. Of course she doesn't, but it's funny to watch her go red and almost cry.

Also, I didn't like her much. She tries to copy my style, everything I do and basically, me.

In my cheery-peppy voice, I replied, "Oh My God! Frida, where are you bitch? I'm waiting outside of the school already! Hurry and get your ass over here before my parents figure out I'm not at home!"

Why am I waiting in front of Forks High? Well, this is where I told everyone to meet. We're going to go watch a movie in Seattle and since I don't have my own car, people pick me up and take me home, whether they want to or not.

I heard Frida clearly say, "Are you wearing a nasty purple shirt?"

Laughing I retaliated, "Are you wearing that nasty unibrow?"

She was silent for a moment before answering, I shaved it off and your shirt is gorge, hon. I'm right at the corner, I'll be there in five seconds, bye."

For five seconds I waited and finally, she came up in her Mercedes. I have no clue what _kind_ of Mercedes it is, but it's just a car. Who really cares?

I noticed two people in her back seat and I entered the passenger side and gave her an air hug and kiss.

"Mwuah, Mwuah," we both said in unison, our lips on centimeters away from each other's cheeks.

I heard a moan in the back seat and quickly turned around, it was the slut-bitch, Nicole and Ritchie, the school player. Nicole caught my gave and snorted, which caused snot to splat onto Ritchie's face.

"What the fuck, Nicole? You fucking bit- Oh, hey Addison," he greeted, winking at me.

Batting my perfectly curled and mascara covered eyelashes at him, I said, "Hi, Ritchie. Who're you bringing to the movies?"

"Obviously me, Addison!" Nicole said in a way-to-sweet voice.

I shrugged at her, "I thought you like French Fry?"

Ritchie and I were close, he told me his secrets and I gave him advice. No way in _hell_ was I going to give him my secrets though. _French Fry_ was Frida because he genuinely liked her and I was her friend.

He was supposed to ask her to go with me and Joshua, Carrie and Dominic, another cheerleader-football player couple, to Seattle to watch a movie.

"French Fry said no, so this is my revenge."

I nodded, "How did you ask the Fry to go?" I hope he didn't say his usual, _Hey babe, you and I could be together forever._

_"_I did my together stuff?" he said, making it sound like a question.

Groaning, I grabbed my mini perfume bottle and sprayed him, "No! No, bad Ritchie! I told you that girls _hate_ that and only the desperate slutty go for it!" I looked at Nicole glancing at us and added, "Clearly, I'm right."

Ritchie laughed and pushed my hand away from him, "Shut up, I _was_ desperate. I'm not even in the mood. Well, not _that_ much."

"Whatever," I said icily and turned in my seat to face the window.

Frida was clearly uncomfortable and even though I don't like her as much as she thought I did, I felt bad for her. She's had a secret crush on Ritchie for who knows how long, but she doesn't want to have sex with him because she's a virgin and very spiritual. She wants to be married.

I turned on the radio and a a Chris Brown song came on. I left it there because I knew how much Nicole hated him.

My phone vibrated again and it was a text message from Joshua.

"Joshie texted me," I squealed.

**Hey babe R u comin or not? im here with carrie nd dom. where R u? i miss u ;)**

_Hi baby, we're just ten min. away? ughh, IDIOT RITCHIE asked SLUTTY NICOLE instead of Frida to the moviess? i thought u were gonna talk 2 him about that? Eeeeewwwww, Nicole is touchin my huuuurrrrrr!_

"Nicole?" I asked, as goosebumps streamed on my arms.

Her face seemed to be _stroking_ my curls, "WHAT?" She screamed.

She yelled at me. I did _not_ need that from a low-class poor person, "STOP TOUCHING ME!" I yelled right back.

Immediately, the hands dropped from my hair, "You have the same hair as the woman who killed my best friend," she whispered.

"Your crazy!" I said back to her, my eyes widening. Crap, I _knew_ my mom shouldn't have fed from that girl who smelled like licorice. It's strange that I can smell human's scents because when one of them has B.O. they all have body odor.

For the next ten minutes, Frida kept getting lost until Joshua waved at her car and I got out.

Joshua and I ran to each other. He took hold of my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he hoisted me up. Then the make-out session began. I absolutely love his taste. Exactly like pineapples and brown sugar.

I left his hands go up my blouse and the _good_ kind of goosebumps graced my body. I've been having a lot of sexual tension in my body and kissing Josh feels so good.

"Hey babe," he panted against my lips. His breath was warm and smelled like mint, he was prepared for me.

"Hmm," I moaned, "Hi." I managed to squeak.

The rest of this night is going to be great, I can just feel it.

**Okay, okay. So I am a fuck-up Author... Hahaha, at least I updated and didn't abandon my story though! Give me some feedback, feedback. Lmfao, I love that song! Feedback by Janet Jackson(:**

**Until next time!:D**


	4. Not a Legit Chapter

Hello everyone, I haven't put up any new chapters for any of my stories and it's been two years and I am not motivated for doing this anymore. I tried it out for a year and everything was going really well and now, I just don't want to continue. I know a few of you out there enjoyed what I had written so far, but that was in the past.

Hahaha, I feel like such a loser! I reread my chapters and ouch. Major heartburn. It's like, "Did I really write that? It's horrible!" A lot of embarrassment on my part.

I've grown older and I feel as though I can't be on this website most of the time like I used to be, school has to be my number one priority and it has been for a while now.

Anyways, I might (and this is a very slim _might_) keep a story or two, to myself and continue it, but I just wouldn't know what to do, so.. Even though it pains me to say this; Would anyone like to adopt any of my stories? Or if you want to take my plot and change it all up into something completely different, be my guest! The only request I have is to give me heads-up and not hijack my stories, please!

... Actually, that might have already happened. This community is too huge for something like that to _not_ happen. Well, fuck.

I'd still appreciate if anyone send me a message me or a review, I really don't care which you chose, so long as you contact me and I'll decide whether you're worthy or not (just kidding) of inheriting (what I considered) the masterpieces of my early adulthood and late childhood.

Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry for wasting your time, if you were hoping for an updated chapter. Yeah, once again, sorry!


End file.
